


Christmas Morning

by glowydean



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Loki's first Christmas morning together.  Moments of cuteness.  Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written to satisfy my need for Christmas fluff. Tis the season! Thinking about adding other chapters for other couples. Maybe!

Steve stood outside with his arms crossed over his chest. The sky was bone white and with every breath he exhaled, a small puff of white smoke danced in front of him. The streets were mostly empty; it was Christmas morning after all. He looked up into the sky and shook his head. He hadn't told anyone, but he had been secretly holding out for a white Christmas. He couldn't remember the last time he had opened presents and listened to Christmas carols while the little white flakes drifted down from the sky. He sighed sadly and watched as the puff of smoke disappeared into the air. His mind suddenly ran on Loki and wondered if he was awake. He glanced at his watch. It was already 8:00 am. He turned around and smiled when he saw Loki standing behind him with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed Steve on his lips.

When they broke apart, Steve took the mug from Loki and took a measured sip. "Babe, you know you're supposed to put milk and sugar in this, right?" he said.

Loki grinned. "I prefer it without all of the frills," he said.

"Bleh," Steve said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. He savored the feeling of the cold air in his lungs.

Loki placed the mug on the ground and wrapped his arms around Steve.

Steve smiled and nestled himself in Loki's embrace.

"Our first Christmas," Steve said softly.

"Well, our first Christmas living together," Loki corrected.

"I hope you got me some good presents," Steve joked.

"Of course I did," Loki said.

Steve looked up into the sky again and sighed.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"I was hoping for some snow," Steve said.

"Why?" Loki asked with a chuckle.

"It just…reminds me of when I was younger," Steve said. He turned to Loki and kissed him on the lips again. He placed his head on Loki's chest and Loki hugged him tightly. "My mom…she used to decorate the whole house, we would put up a tree. Usually a small, scrawny ugly looking thing because it was all we could afford, but…it was beautiful to me. She used to sing Christmas carols while she baked cookies and…I would sit on the floor and sketch things…I remember this one Christmas it was snowing and we had a snowball fight outside…it feels like it was all just yesterday. Sometimes I forget her face…it's been so long…" Steve said.

Loki looked down at Steve and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Steve smiled and detached himself from Loki's arms. "Sometimes I wish I could see her again. Just be close to her and…tell her how much I miss her," he said.

Loki smiled at Steve and grabbed his hand. "Come with me," he said.

Inside, Nat King Cole crooned on the radio in the corner and Steve sat on the floor like a big child.

"You're really excited about this?" Loki asked with a smile.

"Yes, please don't judge me. It's my favorite holiday," he replied.

Loki bent down and lifted a small, rectangular shaped item that was wrapped in wrapping paper with little Santa hats all over it.

"Merry Christmas," Loki said. He handed Steve the gift and he accepted it.

Loki watched Steve as he carefully opened the gift. When all the paper was off, he was staring at a small box. "Open it," Loki prompted.

Steve opened the box and pulled out a small frame. His eyes widened when he saw the photograph and his eyes welled with tears. It was his mother. He looked up at Loki with tears in his eyes. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It took a lot of work, but…I had some help," Loki said with a grin.

Steve stared at the photograph, mesmerized. He ran his fingers on the glass, over his mother's face. He felt his heart ache as he looked into the eyes of the woman who had brought him into this world. He closed his eyes and felt one tear run down his cheek. "I feel like a big baby," he moaned.

"I'm glad you like it," Loki said.

Steve looked up at him. "I don't like it, Loki, I  _love_  it," he said.

Loki sat down on the ground next to him and Steve rested his head on Loki's shoulder.

"She's beautiful," Loki said.

Steve nodded. "She is," he said.

"Now, I have several more presents for you, some of which…we can use later…" Loki said mischievously.

Steve laughed. "I'm sure you do," he said, unable to take his eyes off the photograph.

"But, right now, I have one other present for you, something a little more…impromptu," he said.

"Okay," Steve said.

"Come with me," Loki said again.

Steve rose up and placed the photograph on the table. "Where is it?" he asked.

"In the backyard, but you must close your eyes, I insist," Loki said.

Steve grinned and closed his eyes. He held onto Loki's hand and allowed him to pull him through the house and to the backyard. Steve felt the cold air hit him when Loki opened the door and he felt Loki place his jacket around his shoulders.

"Open your eyes," Loki said.

Steve opened his eyes and gasped.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of fresh, white snow. Steve looked up into the sky and watched as the flakes drifted down onto the earth. "Oh my God…" he said softly. He turned to face Loki.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps it was your Santa Claus?" he asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm too old for Santa," he said.

"But not too old for snow, I hope?" he asked.

Steve laughed. "Never," he said. He walked out into the backyard and opened his hand. He watched the snowflakes as they drifted onto his palm and he smiled. He then tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out to catch the snowflakes.

Loki watched him from the doorway, amused at the scene before him, Captain America, standing in the snow in his pajamas, catching snowflakes with his tongue. "You're not going to join me?" Steve asked.

Loki grinned. He walked out into the snow and Steve pulled him into his arms.

"Merry Christmas," Steve said.

"I love you," Loki said suddenly, looking into Steve's eyes.

"I love you too," Steve said shyly. Steve placed his lips against Loki's ear. "Now, tell me all about those  _other_  presents you got me, you know…the ones for later," he whispered.

Loki laughed. "You only got those because you're on the naughty list," Loki said mischievously.

Steve laughed and watched as the smoke from his breath disappeared into the cold air. He pulled away from Loki and walked around in the snow. He scooped up some that had collected on the fence and glanced back at Loki to see if he was watching him. When he was sure that Loki's attention was elsewhere, he made the biggest snowball he could with the available snow and whistled.

When Loki turned to face him, Steve had already unleashed the ball. It hit Loki on the chest with a loud thud and Loki looked down, amused.

"You really want to do this? You remember that your boyfriend is a frost giant, right?" he asked.

"Oh shit," Steve said.

"Prepare yourself for war, my friend," Loki said with an evil grin.

"Please have mercy on me, it's Christmas!" Steve pleaded.

Loki laughed and a snowball appeared in his hand.

Before Steve could run, the snowball had hit him squarely on the face.

"Oh, it's on," Steve said.

Loki chuckled and watched as Steve scrambled to make more snowballs.

"Bring it on, Captain," he said smugly. "Let me see what you can do," he said.

Soon enough, the only sound to be heard was the sound of their laughter, mingling and echoing as the snow continued to fall on Christmas day in Brooklyn.


End file.
